The kiss of goodbye
by PoisenedMind-CaT
Summary: Ray is living the White Tigers and Mariah see him and fallowim what is going to happen? RayMariah
1. The kiss of goodbye

The kiss of godbye

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Ray Pov:

The time has come, and is time to live… I'm so sorry for do that but I have to do, I except that don't by angry with me specially Mariah… I wish I can tell her what I felt… but I'm afraid. I will pass for her house and live this letter.

Is time to go Driger

………………………………………………………………………………………

Mariahs Pov

Mariah look's outside of the window

"Is cold tonight I think that is going to rain? What you think galux?" Mariah look to her's beyblade "What I am doing? Talk to a beyblade? I wish you can talk Galux."

Mariah look and see Ray put a letter in her mail box.

"What is Ray doing at this hour in front of my house and why he is with a bag??" talk Mariah with herself "I'm going to fallowim" Mariah pic the letter and start to fallow Ray.

But why he is going out the village?? Think herself

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Normal's Pov:

Ray?? - Calls Mariah

He turn around and see her ' but why she is here?' thinks Ray 'this turns the things more difficult'

"Ray what are you doing? Were you going? You are going to live us?" Ask Mariah with tears in the eyes

"Why are you here?" Ask ray but with not courage to look in her eyes

" I ask you first?"

Start to rain and Mariah starts to cry. Ray put is bag in soil his bag and walk in front to Mariah he but his arms around her waist and kiss her. She first shook but she close her still crying eyes and starts to kiss him too. She put her arms around his neck and their tongues met.

Ray broke the kiss turn around and pick is bag and start to walk away form Mariah, the rain fall with more straight and Mariah fall in her knees.

" I HATE YOU RAYMOND!!"

And with that phrase ( I don't know if writes like this) a thunder appear and Ray stops walking but don't turn around to see Mariah. 'I can't see her like this, I can't'- thinks Ray

" I never want to see and talk to you again" tells Mariah sobbing.

"I'm sorry!" tells Ray with tears in eyes

Ray start to running away, crying too. The image of Ray disappear in the middle of the raining night.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

I know that is sad  but don't be cruel to me is my first fan fiction… Sorry my English but I'm not from England!!

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Next Day

**Next Day**

Stop raining in White tigers Village but in Mariah's room water still's falling!

Mariah was in her room!! Crying her eyes out! Thoughts of night before were passing by her mind making her cry even more! It was 7.00h ( 7 am) and she hadn't sleep! She was in a mess!

( 1 hour later)

In Mariah's house her mother was making breakfast and when she see the hours and though ' She never changes!!'

"Mariah wake up!! Breakfast is in the table" – say's her mother from downstairs

Expecting a scream of the type, 'O my god!!! I'm late!! Mom why didn't me call earlier'

But she didn't say anything…

"Mariah seems that I've to pull out of the bed! Screams her mother.

Mariah's mom walk's up the stairs and when she reach her daughters room she ears sobbing.

"Mariah are you crying?" asks her mom… she ear more sobbing

"Why are you crying?"

"Go away!" is the first words of Mariah "Living me alone… like he did" the lat part was adding very silent making her mother don't listen

"But Mariah is late… you have school… and you need to eat!" say's are mother

"I am not late because I am not in mood to go to school and I don't want to eat!"

"Mariah unlock your door of your room!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" screams and stars sobbing again

Mariah mother is worried with her daughter… but thinks that is better she won't go to school.

…………………………………………………………………………

In the shool!

"Somebody knows where is Mariah, Ray and Lee?" asks a girl with long black hair and big grey's eyes called Tomoyo (and for is asking… yes she is Tomoyo from Card Captor Sakura I don't have big imagination for creating characters and names so I will put characters from another's animes or cartoon)

"When I was calling Mariah her mother told me that she isn't in mood for being to school and she appeared me worried…" Tells the little boy with green hair and violet eyes "…Lee and Ray are late like usually"

"If they don't appeared right now teacher Onigwaua will give they punishment" Says Gary

_Riiiiiiiiiiiing_

"Everybody in your seats please." Says the teacher " I will star the calling right now!

"Ayoama!"

here

"Longbutm" (ridicules name and I don't have sure if I am writing well)

here! Says Gary

"Mamomya"

here

" Weasley" ( Lee's last name)

-nothing

"Wesley"

HERE!! Say's Lee from the door with red face because he run

"Sit down right now, your lucky beacus I'm with good mood!

"Seems like not" says Lee but only louder for the people who are aside him laugh

The teacher continue the calling…

"Where is Ray?" Asks Kevin

" I don't know … when was calling him no one reply" say's Lee

" Kinomotto" ( Mariah's last name)

"Mariah didn't come! I think that she is sick!" say's Gary

"Maybe, miss Kinomotto it isn't like other people!" reply the teacher that is was obvious to all the class that he was referring to Lee and Ray

"Shinoara" (Ray's last name)

"SHINOARA" this part make Lee up and say…

"He didn't come! No one reply me when I was calling him"

So the teacher close the book of the class and start the study of maths.

……………………………………………………………………

School over it is close of the 3 of the afternoon

"So what do you want to do?" asks Kevin

"I will go visit Mariah" say's Tomoyo

" I will check if Ray is in his House and after that we can go play beyblade… I will try to defeat driger!"

"Seems cool for me" say's Gary

"For me too" say's Kevin

"And you Tomoyo why don't you and Mariah appeared late?" asks Gary

" Yeahh… Maybe that's why Ray didn't go to school!" say's Lee

"What?" All asks

"He didn't go because Mariah didn't go too" Lee stars too laugh

Everyone stars to laugh too except Gary

"I don't understand" say's Gary

"It's simple my friend…. The attractions between Ray and Mariah is quite visible" say's Kevin and starts to laugh again

"I steel don't understand but is ok" says Gary

…………………………………………………………………….

In Mariah's house

"Hello Mrs Kinomotto! Is Mariah here?" asks Tomoyo at Mariah's mom

"Tomoyo you have to help me! Mariah had pass all day closed in her room crying and didn't eat anything…I' am very worried! You are one of her best friends maybe she will talk with you! Please help me! Please help Mariah!"

"I can try… but Mariah is very stronghead sometimes!" Say's Tomoyo

…………………………………….

_Knock knock _

"Mariah is Tomoyo! What had happening? Please talk to me!" Beg Tomoyo

Tomoyo listen to Mariah unlock her room door! And when she open it she see her best friends face in a mess… like she was crying all day! Mariah hugged Tomoyo

" Tomoyo he leave me…" Says Mariah Crying

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""


	3. Chapter 3

In Mariah's room is everything dark!! Mariah was still crying and Tomoyo didn't know how she can clam down her friend…

"What happened Mariah?" asks Tomoyo

"It's Ray….. he leave me… he leave us!" Mariah cried every more

"How can you have sure?"

"I saw him and he leave an letter" Says Mariah between tears "You can read it is here… I have read a million times but I still don't understand"

Tomoyo pick the letter from Mariah and star to read:

_Dear Mariah_

_I write this letter for you because I am leaving the town. I know that at the beginning it's difficult to accept but you have to know that I am still care about you and about the others! _

_I leave because I want to learn more things about beyblade and about another beat beast like Driger, and I want to make everyone proud about me! Please don't stay agree with me we were and I except that we still are very good friends! You are very important to me and don't forget that because I will never forget you and the others all the moments that we passed together it was very special for me!! Tell my mother and my father that I will stay fine, tell the others White Tigers that will never forget them and they help me every time that I need help! We will see each other some day I have sure of it! It isn't a goodbye it's only a until soon!_ ( I don't have sure about this)

_With Love_

_Ray Shinoara_

Tomoyo stop reading the letter with tears in the eyes! She can't believe either her good friend Ray leave every one! The one who said that the white tigers have to stay together always!

"I saw him leave the letter and I followed him" Tomoyo look at Mariah and she have sure that she never had see Mariah so hurt

" I followed him and…" Mariah was crying again

"What happened? What he did to you" asks Tomoyo noticing that it was the confronting with Ray that made Mariah more hurt

" He….he…KISSED ME!" Mariah cried more and more but now it wasn't only hurt but rage too!

"It has my first kiss! It as with him! ...And he leaved me"

"Mariah…." Tomoyo looked to her friend shocked… she can't believe either

"He used me… how could he do this to me!! I LOVED HIM!!!" Mariah was crying more then ever, right now she was letting out all her confessions of hate and love

Tomoyo hugged her friend and tried to maker calm down!

……………………………………………………………

With the other White Tigers

Gary and Kevin were running to they local where they usually practise beyblade! It was in the forest. It was good place because usually no one goes there!

When they reach the spot they see Lee alone and he appeared angry and if something that that Kevin and Gary knows is that if Lee is angry it's because something very important and bad happened!

"Lee…what happened??" asks Kevin with a little afraid of what he would ear

"What happened?? It was Ray? Reply Lee even angrier

"What did he do?" asks Gary

"Did you done something bad to you?" asks Kevin

"Not only to me…but to all us!"

Gary and Kevin ear Lee shocked! They can't believe what Ray did

…………………………………………..

Mariah has stopped crying but she stills hurt with what happened.

"Mariah you have to be strong! Ray will comeback one day and he will have sorry for leaving us for leaving you!" Said Tomoyo trying to encourage her friend

"In that day, I won't sorry for him! I won't forgive him! Don't exist sorry for using a person… for rip a heart and crushed him like he did!"

This time Mariah didn't cry, this time Mariah talk with confidence

Tomoyo looked to her friend divided: one side has happy for Mariah it isn't so hurt like before, but in other side she haven't sure in the words that Mariah was telling, because Tomoyo's knows the real feelings that Mariah feel for Ray and she wanted to see her friend happy… and she will never be happy hating some one and hating Ray it isn't result good things!

_Knock… knock… knock…_

Who he is? Asked Mariah

It's Lee, Kevin and Gary! – said Kevin

Come in! Said Mariah

The tree boys enter in the room, and when they looked to Mariah's face who still have the traces of the tears! Started the questions?

Where you crying? Asked Kevin

Why? Asked Lee

Somebody hurt you? Asked Gary

I'm not filling well for talking about it right now! Later I tell you

"Ok!! We will not forget!" said Lee

"Why are you here?" asked Tomoyo noticing the faces of the three boys in front of her

"We are all here, because we have to say one thing to Mariah! Something that she will don't like to know!" reply Lee "Is something about….Ray"

Mariah did can't stop her for eyes for widened _'don't cry...Mariah you have to be strong! He doesn't deserve your tears… he doesn't' _

Tomoyo was looking for Mariah and saw one tear falling, only one tear.

"Mariah, Ray… he…" it still to hard to say that words for Lee. Ray was his best friend for years.

"He leave us. I know! Said Mariah

"How do you know?" asked Kevin

"I know because I saw him leave" Said Mariah "And how did you know?" asked Mariah

"It was Lee that told us" said Gary. Mariah looks for Lee he and said

"It was my grandfather, Ray's parents were very worried with him and asked my grandfather if knew where Ray was. But only thing that my grandfather knew it was that Ray went to the temple at the end of the afternoon and leave with Driger. When Ray's parent had went to home they find a letter, a Ray's letter. Who said that he had leaving because he wanted to be stronger, and for that we needed to be out of the city, Ray's parents tell this to my grandfather who told to me" it was the end of Lee's explanation.

Mariah was looking to the floor the canary of the night before was replying in her mind again! She had said to Tomoyo that she won't forgive Ray when he sees him, but she hadn't said that she won't cry for him anymore!

Tears were falling from her eyes to the floor

"That's why did you cry, isn't it?" asked Gary to Mariah

"Yes Gary, it was…and I didn't go to school today because the same reason" Mariah said between tears

"What did you do when you saw him leave" asked Lee

"I asked him where was he going, and he had said that was leaving, I ask him why and he said that he wanted to be strong and all that, then leave. And leave me alone in the forest" said Mariah

She knew that she was lying, but she not wanted to her friends know about the kiss.

"Mariah, I think is time to you eat, don't you think" Said Tomoyo

"Yeah you right… do you want to lunch with us?" asked Mariah to the boys

"Yes! I'm hungry" said Gary

"Lee and Kevin look at each other and said "We accept"

"So me and Mariah will prepare the lunch and you three wait for us in the table" said Tomoyo getting out of the room with Mariah behind.

Sorry my English again! And Please Review!!!


	4. With Ray

With Ray

It was almost 14.30h and Ray enter in the building that said BBA.

He went to the receptionist.

"Excuse me miss, can I talk with Mr. Dinkenson please?" asked Ray to the lady that it has in is front.

"I don't know I have to ask wait a minute please?" said the receptionist grabbing the phone

"Say that it is Raymond Shinoara please" said Ray before the lady asks who she had to announce.

…………………………………………………….

"Mr Dinkenson is here a boy who wants to talk to you" said the receptionist in he phone

"Who is it?" asks Mr. D

"He said that he is Raymond Shinoara, do you want that I say for he went for your office sr?"

"No say for he goes to the hotel, I am going to see him in a minute but in the hotel."

"Ok Mr Dinkenson I will tell him."

"And one more thing tell the boy that the information about the room for ask at the receptionist that will gave orders!

"Ok Sr."

"Thank you" and with that Mr. D end up the phone and the only think that he could say it was… "Ray!"

……………………………………………………..

"Mr Shinoara?" calls the lady

"Yes"

"Mr Dekinson will receive you, but its not here. I have order to send you to the hotel and he will be there right now"

"Ok, where is the hotel?" asks Ray

"Is at the end of the street, and for the room tell the receptionist that it was Mr. Dinkenson that sends you!"

"Thank you"

"Your welcome."

…………………………………………………………………….

Ray was in the room waiting, ther ear a knock in the door he goes open than Mr. Dikenson enter in the room.

"Hello Raymond what can I help you?"

Ray was in a little shock. He had never see Mr. Dinkenson so angry special with him, but he understands any away. He have sure that he is current of the situation that he run away, afterall exits that little secret that his better he not revels right now. The walls can have ears after all. (ok I could tell the secret between Mr. Dikenson and Ray but I want put suspense in this fic and I have intension to reveal more to the end of the fic)

" I think you know why I am here and what happened" said Ray

Mr Dikenson looks at him

" Well of course I know what happened! What you was thinking Raymond for leaving that way hum…. Your family his worried about you!"

"I can imagine" said Ray shyly

"Ohh you can imagine!! So you can imagine that your friends are agree with you too!"

This time Ray didn't say anything he was thinking when he had received Driger all the White Tigers were with him, proud of him even Lee who was the master of Driger in first place.

"Why did you leave Ray?"

"Well if you know how my friends and famiy reacted you know why I leave too."

"Yes I have an idea, but I want to ear for your mouth for see if is true"

" I leave for learn new things about beyblade, about the bit beasts for I become more stonger"

"Say that looking to my eyes, Ray."

"Why? You know that is true!"

"No I don't know." Said looking to his eyes

"But did you call to my parents?" asks Ray changing the subject

"Don't want to talk about the reason that you leave? Ok. I call your parents when I knew that you were here."

"And…" Ray was urging to know how badly his parents were agree with him

"They want to you comeback to the village!" said Mr D looking out the window

"NO!!!" Mr D turn around and look at Ray

"I say them that you would say that and I convinced them to let stay here with me."

Ray received a rush of happiness and hugged Mr D "Thank you Mr D"

"Don't be so happy, still exist the question of the White Tigers, don't you want to know about them?"

Ray stop hugging Mr. D the rush of happiness turn it to guilty of leave them

"How are they?"

"Lee is very agree with you he thinks that you are a traitor, for steal Driger …"

"I didn't steal Driger!"

"Kevin agrees with Lee, Gary is the one how accept it better but I can say that his hurt with you. With Mariah was different situation….

_Ring!!!!!!!!! Ring!!!!!!!!!!!_

"Sorry I have to answer" said Mr D "yes?"

Ray was starting to worried about Mariah she has the person that he want to know how did react in first place. A different situation!_ If something happened with her I will never forgive my self_

"Sorry Ray, I will have to leave, we continue this conversation later!"

"No! I have to know now how did Mariah react."

"Later" with that Mr D leave.

……………

"Mariah! How did you react? That night you were so agree with me!

"_I hate you Raymond" _that words were so fresh in his mind and more fresh in his heart, that words brake his heart!

Other thing that it was fresh too it was the kiss, it was his first kiss, and he was so happy to be with her.

_But why did I kiss her?_ He asked a thing that is heart knows the answer for years he loved her!

Did she liked the kiss to?_ The feel of her lips in my were so good, like the her and around my neck and playing with my hair, like the sweet taste of her mouth, like her playfully tongue and her body against mine._

Remember that moment send shiver for all his body, he wanted to kiss her again, he want hold her body against his again, he want her to know what he feel and principally he want her to love him.

Ray open the window and went to the balcony he look to the sky and fells the wind playing with his hair, making he remember of the times that he pass with Mariah, when they saw together the sunset in the mountains when she has playing with is hair she had said that she loved his hair, that thought make him smile.

"I love you Mariah" Ray say this words with hope that the wind send to his love.

…………………………………………………………………………TO CONTINUE

sorry for the long update but I had problems with my inparion


End file.
